


Family At The Cove

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Married Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Parents Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: Hiccup gets the day off and decides to take his family to the cove for the day.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Kudos: 37





	Family At The Cove

It wasn't his idea at first, but after having Astrid bug him for nearly a week straight Hiccup finally took her advise and agreed to take the day off leaving Gobber in charge, and his mother in charge of Gobber. Though he doesn't feel like he gets much time of Hiccup still likes his job. Sure he has the good days and the bad day, the bad days being when the twins are setting fires possibly even with their kids. But when he gets home and sees his wife and their 3 kids he always has a smile form on his face.

Deciding he didn't want to spend his day of at home he decided to take Astrid and the kids for a picnic. Astrid thought it would be nice to take them too the beach for the picnic but Hiccup had a much better idea. As little Stoick ran through the forest with his baby sister Ingrid by his side, Hiccup and Astrid walked behind them with 3 year old Luna holding their hands.

"So are you going to tell me were we're going?" Astrid asked for the fifth time. Hiccup looked over to her and shook his head.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." He told her for the fifth time. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun." Astrid said. Hiccup laughed.

"I'm not meant to be fun, I'm the chief." Hiccup pointed out.

"Chief!" Luna yelled as she looked up to her daddy. Hiccup smiled down to his daughter and nodded.

"That's right, baby girl." He said as he knelt down and picked her up in his arms.

"Why is it so secretive, anyway? What was wrong with the beach?" Astrid asked as they carried on walking.

"Nothing was wrong with the beach, I promise, this is much better." Hiccup promised her.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Positive." Hiccup replied.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Hiccup and Astrid looked in front to see little 6 year old Ingrid running over to them, her blonde hair all braided up. "Look, come look!" Ingrid yelled as she grabbed her mothers hand and began to drag her along. Astrid gave her husband a confused look while Hiccup smiled, believing he knew what his daughter was going on about.

Soon Astrid met up with 11 year old Stoick, who was standing at the edge of what looked like a small cliff. As Astrid got closer she saw where their destination was. The Cove. Astrid smiled grew wider as she looked back over to Hiccup who was smiling at his wife.

XXX

Not longer after they arrived at the Cove Hiccup and Astrid set the blanket and food down while their kids went of and played. They watched as their son played tag with his baby sisters. Luna kept on falling over but didn't hurt herself in anyway. Ingrid was always tagging Stoick because of how 'slow' he was. It made both Hiccup and Astrid happy to see how well Stoick was with his sisters.

Since neither of them had any siblings they didn't really know what to expect when they were expecting their second child. Hiccup had seen round the village older and younger siblings playing but quite a lot of the time picking and fight each other as well. He remembered when he was a teen how the twins would always go to competition against each other. It made him feel proud though every time he watched his son with his daughters. How he is always helping Luna eat and helping Ingrid with her reading. He was a proper good brother to his sisters.

As the two parents watched their kids play Astrid let out a sigh as she leaned against Hiccup. "Now I know why you kept it as a surprise."

Hiccup looked down at her. "Oh?"

"We never come here anymore. This place was almost like a distant memory." Astrid answered. Hiccup slowly nodded his head. "Why did you want to come here? Why now?"

Hiccup let out a sigh before answering. "I've been thinking about him a lot recently. It was around this season it happened and I guess, I don't know, I just needed a reminder." Astrid gave her husband a small smile and placed her hand on his bearded face.

"We all do at some point." Astrid said. Hiccup smiled and placed a small kiss on his wife's lips.

"Mum, dad!" The couple looked over to where their children where playing to see Stoick rushing over to them with something in his hand, his sisters running just behind him.

"Stoick, everything okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I found this on the edge of the pond." Stoick said as he showed a old rusty dagger to his parents.

"Stoick, what have I said about weapons?" Astrid asked as she took the dagger out of her son's hand. Stoick sighed.

"Never run with one in your hand." Stoick answered. "Sorry."

"Its okay. Just try and remember next time." Astrid told her son.

"Wait a sec, can I see that?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shrugged before passing the old dagger over. Hiccup looked at the dagger carefully, making sure to inspect each piece of the weapon. He quickly found what he was looking for on the dagger.

H.H.H III

"What is it, Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smiled as he looked at the dagger.

"This was mine." Hiccup answered.

"It was yours, daddy?" Ingrid asked as she played with her dress.

"Yes it was, baby." Hiccup answered.

"What is it still doing here, dad?" Stoick asked. Hiccup the patted the blanket he and Astrid were sitting on. The three kids sat down at stared at their father.

"You know the story of how many years ago there was a war between vikings and dragons?" Hiccup began to say.

"Yes." His children answered.

"Well when I was a boy I came to this cove and found one of the most dangerous dragon that was even know, here injured." Hiccup told his children. The kids looked at their father in awe.

"What did you do, daddy?" Ingrid asked.

"I brought some fish for him, but he wouldn't take it because I had a dagger. This dagger to be exact." Hiccup said as he lifted up the dagger. "So I threw the dagger into the pond."

From that moment on he began to tell the story of how the young weak viking trained the fearsome Night Fury and saved his village from the big bad dragon and changed the viking way of killing dragons. Astrid watched as her children's faces watched with excitement.

"That is so cool, dad!" Stoick yelled. Ingrid jumped to her feet.

"I wanna ride a dragon!" Ingrid yelled as she began ran around with her arms extended outwards. Luna quickly followed.

"Dragon, dragon!" She yelled as she followed her sister. Stoick smiled as she ran over to Luna and quickly picked her up.

"Time for a dragon ride!" He said and he held his sister in the air and ran around making it look like she was flying.

Astrid quickly got up and ran over to her kids. "Watch out, the Deadly Nadder is gonna catch you." Astrid teased as she began to run after her kids. The kids laughed as they began to run in circles with their mother chasing them.

From the side Hiccup watched as he family had fun in the very place he met his best friend. There were some days for sure that he missed his best bud, but other days he knew he was okay. He was out there somewhere maybe doing something similar. He knew though telling this story to his kids made him feel like they get to know a whole different side to him. And that mad him happy.

Slowly Hiccup stood up with the dagger and began to make is way over to his family. As he passed the pond the dropped the dagger right back where it belongs.


End file.
